


Full House (Sodapop Drabble #1)

by captainrogcrs



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: #Drabble, #i have a serious problem, #really just all fluff, #starts with a rumble, F/M, i love sodapop too much??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainrogcrs/pseuds/captainrogcrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like usual, everyone is over at the Curtis brothers' house after a rumble. Sodapop and the reader share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full House (Sodapop Drabble #1)

There was definitely a full house for the Curtis brothers tonight. It was the night of a big rumble, and the whole gang came over afterwards. You were thankful to Sodapop for grabbing the screendoor, because you barely stumbled past it. It was clear the socs didn't mind fighting a girl. Although, no girls ever came to fight with them. You reminded yourself that the southside girls could never make it in a rumble, especially if it wasn't a fair fight.

“You alright, li'l lady?” Darry asked. You smiled at the nickname, he had called you that for as long as you'd known him.

“I'm fine, but one of 'em pulled a blade.” You said, pulling up the material of your shirt to reveal a good sized cut on your lower stomach, a few inches above the waist of your jeans. A few of the boys' eyes filled with anger. Tonight was supposed to be a fair fight.

“Holy shit!” Two-Bit exclaimed as he inspected your cut. “How did you even walk all the way over here?”

“Because I'm tougher than you.” You smiled.

“Damn right.” Two-Bit agreed. He finished up cleaning and wrapping the cut for you. “Thanks.” You added and Two-Bit smiled in return.

“You gonna be alright?” Sodapop questioned.

“Yeah, we'll get 'em next time.” You said and he smiled. You started to stand up, but as soon as you winced at the pain, he picked you up. No sweat. “I got you, don't worry.” He reassured you, probably noticing the look you gave him. You did not want to be dropped.

Ponyboy was sleeping in the living room on the floor over by Johnny. Darry went to his own bed. He was probably exhausted from the long hours he works, and taking part in the rumble. Steve was asleep in the chair towards the corner of the room. Two-Bit made a spot on the floor next to Ponyboy. Dally was curled up on the middle of the couch with a blanket that Two-Bit had put on him. Normally, you'd just share the couch with Dally, but Soda must have took pity because of the cut. An actual bed was much better, so you weren't complaining.

“You okay in here?” Sodapop asked as he set you down on the edge of the bed.

“Real beds don't equal a complaint from me.” You joked and he laughed. He lifted up the covers for you to try and manuver your way into while still holding your cut. “Hold on.” He said and gently wrapped an arm you, he pulled you towards the middle of the bed. You pulled the covers to below your shoulders, and rested your head on his arm.

“Thank you.” You said.

“I didn't do nothin'.” He shook his head.

“You're always helpin' me, and as much as I'd like to say I can do everything myself… I can't, but you're always there. Thanks for lookin' out for me.” You confided, knowing your voice was slightly muffled by talking into his shoulder.

“Y/N, that's 'cause I love ya more than anything. Remember when I broke a rib? You took care of me. When Sandy left? You were always there to help me. I oughta be the one sayin' thank you. You're always gonna be my best girl, okay?”

“You know I wouldn't have it any other way. Love ya too, Soda.” You responded and yawned. His arm was curled protectively around you, and his other hand rubbed small circles on your back. Your head was resting on his chest, listening to the pattern of his heartbeat. The two of you fell asleep together just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! feel free to leave any requests or ideas below ((-:


End file.
